Blue
by nianara
Summary: Warna biru melambangkan sesuatu yang sejuk dan segar. Namun, ketika biru digunakan untuk menggambarkan sebuah perasaan, maka presepsi yang muncul adalah perasaan sendu. Dedicted for; ShadowMindFather Event in SHIKAINO FC and Shikaku Nara Birthday:)) Enjoy!


**Warning : Canon, Family, Friendship, Romance? Rated T, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

_I'm singing my blues… Used to the blue tear, blue love that I have sent away with the floating clouds-Blue, Bigbang_

**Naruto**** (c) ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bukan akhir (c) ****nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Dedicted for;**

**ShadowMindFather Event in (a)SHIKAINO_FC**

**Shikaku Nara's Birthday!**

**Hope you like it;;)))**

**-SMF-**

Awan berarak kesana kemari. Beberapa kali mereka terbang tak tentu arah karena angin yang memaksa mereka bergerak. Warna birunya menenangkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk pemuda yang satu ini. Pemuda bermarga Nara dengan rambut yang terikat satu ini memang menyukai warna biru sejak dulu. Pertama, karena Shikamaru memang manyukai langit. Dan kedua, karena Ino. Sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasih hatinya.

Bicara soal warna biru, biru melambangkan sesuatu yang sejuk dan segar 'kan? Jadi tidak salah jika ia mengartikannya kepada Ino-si kekasih hati dengan iris biru langit- dan langit itu sendiri.

Namun, ketika biru digunakan untuk menggambarkan sebuah perasaan, maka presepsi yang muncul adalah perasaan sendu.

Hari ini memang hari biru untuk Shikamaru. Hari sendu untuknya. Untuk mendiang ayahnya juga mendiang 'calon' mertuanya.

Tak terasa satu tahun terlewatkan sejak perang berakhir. Berakhir dengan meninggalkan luka yang masih membekas dan mungkin… tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Satu hal lagi yang membuat atmosfer biru sendu melekat di hari yang cerah ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Nara Shikaku-orang yang paling berharga bagi Shikamaru selain ibunya.

Kesampingkan kesedihannya. Fokus kepada tujuannya berada dihutan Nara sekarang. Limabelas menit sudah ia menunggu seseorang. Bosan dengan posisinya, Shikamaru bergerak untuk berdiri lalu keluar dari kawasan hutan. Beruntung Ino dan Choji-orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya- menampakkan dirinya. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot menjemput mereka berdua-seperti niatnya keluar dari hutan tadi.

"Hai, Shikamaru!" sapa Ino riang. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. Dibelakangnya, Choji tersenyum mengikuti langkah Ino menghampiri Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum kepada dua sahabatnya, "_mendokuse_, lama sekali?" tanyanya pura-pura jengkel. He, ini bukan Shikamaru…

"Ngambek? Yaampun, mana Shikamaru yang asli! Shikamaru tidak akan marah kalau hanya disuruh menunggu selama limabelas menit!" gertak Ino saat sampai dihadapan Shikamaru. Jari kecil Ino bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Shikamaru. Membuat yang dicubit, menggerutu sesaat.

Choji tertawa renyah melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, "maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shikamaru."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa" jawab Shikamaru yang masih meringis kesakitan karena cubitan dari Ino.

"_Ne_, kita berangkat sekarang yuk!" ajak Ino sambil mengamit lengan kekasihnya.

Jadilah mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi hutan Nara. Dan menuju pemakaman para shinobi.

-SMF-

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Punggung tangannya mengusap aliran air mata dipipinya. Selalu seperti ini. Menangis setelah berdoa ditempat peristirahatan terakhir ayahnya. Padahal ia selalu berusaha untuk tegar. Untuk tidak menangisi ayahnya yang mungkin sudah tenang disana. Tapi Ino tetap tidak bisa menahan tangisannya tiap kali datang ke makam ayahnya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh pada Shikamaru dan Choji yang bersimpuh didepan makan ayah Shikamaru. Tangan mereka terkepal didepan dada dan mata mereka pun terpejam. Shikamaru dan Choji sedang berdoa.

Sebelumnya, Shikamaru dan Choji sudah mendoakan Inoichi. Sekarang, Ino bergerak untuk ikut bersimpuh didepan makam Shikaku. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua sahabatnya-mengepalkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata-lalu mulai memanjatkan doa.

Sama halnya dengan doa yang ia panjatkan untuk ayahnya, Ino juga berdoa agar Shikaku tenang di alam sana dengan ayahnya.

Selesai. Ino membuka matanya perlahan, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Shikamaru dan Choji tengah memandangnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou ne Shikaku jii-san_," Choji berucap sambil menaburkan sedikit bunga di atas makam Shikaku. Ino dan Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Choji.

Ino menghembuskan nafas kencang lalu mengangguk mantap, "Hm, _otanjoubi omedetou_, paman!" ucap Ino.

Shikamaru hanya memandangi nisan ayahnya sambil tersenyum. _Selamat ulang tahun, ayah…_

Ino menatap Shikamaru dan Choji yang berada disisi lain dari makam bergantian. Sampai akhirnya, gadis itu benar-benar menatap pemuda Nara yang telah mengisi hatinya. Ino bisa merasakan rasa kehilangan dari satu tahun lalu di wajah Shikamaru. Ino tahu itu, Ino juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Kehilangan seorang ayah bukan hal yang dapat kita lalui dengan mudah. Ino menyayangi ayahnya. Sangat. Saat tahu kalau ayahnya pergi untuk selamanya, Ino kalut. Gadis itu bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ia berpisah dengan ayahnya. Perang memang kejam.

Kesedihan Ino tidak berhenti disitu saja. Setelah ia memberikan kabar duka tersebut kepada Ibunya, Ibu Ino mengalami depresi berat. Nyonya Yamanaka sering terlihat melamun bahkan menangis sendiri dikamarnya_. A blue feeling_. Perasaan haru selalu menyelimuti hati Yamanaka Ino setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Ibunya terlihat lebih tegar sekarang. Berterimakasihlah pada Shikamaru dan Choji yang dengan susah payah menghibur Ibunya-juga Ibu Shikamaru yang saat itu pun juga tengah berduka. Entah dengan cara apa, kini Ibunya dan juga Ibu Shikamaru terlihat lebih 'ringan'.

Tanpa sadar, Ino mengembangkan senyumnya perlahan. Sialnya, kedua sahabatnya melihat hal itu.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Choji angkat bicara. Tatapan heran Choji dan Shikamaru mengarah padanya.

Ino malah merasa salah tingkah, "ah-ahaha… Tidak ada apa-apa kok," ucapnya diselingi tawanya garing.

Shikamaru terkikik pelan, "sebaiknya kau periksakan dirimu, Ino," canda Shikamaru. Choji yang mendengar, tertawa hebat.

Ino menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah kesal, "kau menyebalkan sekali sih!" pandangannya beralih kepada Choji yang masih tertawa, "kau juga, Choji!" cerca Ino. Choji spontan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, tawa ketiganya pecah.

Biru. _A blue feeling_ datang lagi. Bukan biru haru. Melainkan perasaan biru yang sejuk dan menenangkan.

-SMF-

Choji melahap potongan Yakiniku terakhir dari piringnya. Sepulang dari makam, Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji langsung menuju rumah Shikamaru untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shikaku. Tradisi InoShikaCho, jika ada hal-hal penting, ketiga keluarga bahagia itu pasti merayakannya dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Yaaaa, makan malam juga berkesan 'kan?

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ulang tahun Shikaku selalu meriah walau hanya dihadiri oleh tiga keluarga yang mengikat tali persahabatan tersebut. Makan malam bersama dan berbincang-bincang setelahnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah, orang yang hadir lebih sedikit. Dan lagi, si pemilik pesta absen dari pestanya.

Choji mencari Shikamaru setelah makan malam usai. Biasanya, Shikamaru bersama Ino. Tapi Ino berada diruang tengah bersama Ibunya dan Ibu Ino sendiri serta Yoshino yang sedang menangis.

Akhirnya Choji menemukan Shikamaru di halaman belakang rumah dengan papan shogi beserta bidak-bidaknya yang telah tertata rapi dihadapan Shikamaru. Biasanya, selesai makan malam bersama, Shikamaru dan ayahnya selalu bermain shogi. Terkadang, Choji ikut bermain walau selalu kalah.

Perlahan-lahan, Choji mendekati Shikamaru dan duduk didepan shogi-dihadapan Shikamaru.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shikamaru?" Choji memulai pembicaraan.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari Shikamaru, "ya, aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari shogi didepannya.

Choji berfikir sejenak. Dia tidak suka keadaan Shikamaru yang seperti ini. Memang sih, selama ini Shikamaru tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, keadaan haru dan kesedihan yang menyelimuti Shikamaru saat inilah yang Choji tidak sukai.

"Apa… shogi ini hanya ditata saja? Maksudku, kau tidak memainkannya?" Shikamaru menatap sahabat gembulnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Kau mencari lawan untuk bermain shogi? Aku bisa!" ucap Choji penuh semangat. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Dan itu membuat Choji merasa sedikit lega.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau menang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Turuti kemauanku!"

Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung tentu saja. Biasanya Choji akan meminta Yakiniku porsi jumbo kalau ia dapat menang bermain shogi-walaupun ia tidak pernah menang, dan tetap mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau harus menikahi Ino secepatnya," ucap Choji tenang. Choji hanya ingin kedua sahabatnya bahagia.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan melakukannya," kata Shikamaru.

"Duh, telingaku panas. Kalian membicarakanku ya?" sambung Ino tiba-tiba. Gadis itu datang dari balik pintu halaman dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Choji tertawa mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Kalian berdua sedang bermain shogi?" Shikamaru dan Choji mengangguk bersamaan, "yang menang harus melawanku!" lanjut Ino.

"Siapa takut!" jawab Choji percaya diri seolah ia akan menang.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tertawa. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

_Blue days_. Perasaan haru, sendu, sejuk, tenang bahkan senang dirasakan Shikamaru. Choji dan Ino juga tentunya. Lengkap sudah hari ini. Lebih lengkap lagi jika Shikaku serta Inoichi hadir saat ini. Walau kita tahu, bahwa itu mustahil.

-SMF-

_**NOTE:**_

Ini untuk ulangtahun Ayah Shikamaru (maaf ya telat:D) dan ShadowMindFather Event! Semoga kalian suka yaaa!

Fictnya kubuat dalam waktu sehari!/bangga gitu?/ Rekormakrekor! Jadi maklumin ya kalo fictnya aneh/gak masuk diakal yak/

Tema event-nya itu "Ayah" tapi fict-ku bisa masuk tema gak? Semoga bisa ya… Dan judulnya gak nyambung ya? Udah gitu, kurang panjang ya? duh…/garuktembok/ Mungkin fict ini bisa ku persembahkan buat konkon-ku, pas liat judul 'blue' hahaha.

Sudahlah. Masalah penulisan, aku payah! Jadi, habis baca, bisalah direviewXD

Sekali lagi, Happy birthday Nara Shikaku a.k.a calon mertuaaa{}/dilemparCPU/

_-nianara_

**Sign out.**


End file.
